A Nate With Destiny
by SonicLover
Summary: Kids all over the world are mysteriously beginning to act like video game characters. At the same time, Alex gets a crush on one of her classmates, a babysitter named Nate...
1. Prologue

A Nate With Destiny

Quick notification: That new Totally Spies episode, "Evil Coffee Shop Much?", has absolutely no known relation to "Cherry-Lime Dr, uh, Nightmare". Honest. The similarities are coincidental. Just wanted to point that out before anyone complained.  
-  
Chapter 1: Prologue

-  
02:39 PM - SUBURBS  
The scene opens at one particular house in the suburbs. A 12-year-old boy had just gotten a new utility for his Game Boy Advance SP. With his father's help, the boy connected a special technology box to his GBA-SP and pressed a button, and software was downloaded into the system.  
For some reason, the software didn't seem to do anything, but the boy didn't care. He disconnected the box and snapped in one of his favorite games: "Boktai: The Sun is In Your Hand."

Seconds after he began to play, he was enveloped by light from the GBA. When the light faded, he was unharmed. At least, physically unharmed.

After a short silence, the boy spoke up. "That's odd. I thought I had my GunDelSol a moment ago. And where's my scarf? And Otenko, whatever happened to him?"  
The boy's mother peeked in on him. "Jonathan? Are you enjoying your-"  
"Who's Jonathan?" the boy replied. "I'm Django, the Solar Boy! Who's the cruddy vampire who stole my solar gun?"  
"Quit fooling around, Jonathan," his mother responded.  
"I told you, I'm not Jonathan, I'm Django!"  
It took a little time for Jonathan's mother to realize that he wasn't just playing pretend. At that moment, the phone rang. Jonathan's mother answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Julie. Listen, it'll have to wait. My son is behaving a bit strange. He's pretending to be this Django guy from his video game, and I can't convince him to stop!"  
"Strange," came the answer. "I'm having similar problems with my Jane. She thinks she's Samus Aran!"  
-  
Can you see where this is going? (Yeah, as if you actually did.) Well, stay tuned! 


	2. Nate

A Nate with Destiny

Yeah, yeah, check the prologue.  
-  
Chapter 1: Nate  
-  
07:42 AM - BEVERLY HILLS HIGH SCHOOL  
Sam, Alex, and Clover met up in the halls. Clover was wearing a scarf made of fox fur.

"What's with you, Clover?" Sam asked. "You've had this obsession with foxes ever since... ever since..."  
"Ever since I got turned into one at that incident in Mexico?" Clover finished.  
"Uh... right. Guess that explains it. Alex, what do you think?"

Alex didn't answer. She was looking at a boy nearby, who was putting his books in a locker. It took a slap from Clover to break Alex out of her trance.

After a moment, Sam spoke up. "Who's that guy you were staring at, Alex?"  
"His name is Nate," Alex responded. "He's in my zoology class. He's a babysitter." It was obvious that Alex had taken a liking to Nate.

The three of them approached Nate and introduced themselves, and got to know him.  
"Alex says you're a babysitter," Clover said. "How's that going?"  
"I'm the most well-known babysitter in Beverly Hills," Nate replied. "The kids around town love the stories I tell them."

"Want to go to the ice cream parlor after school today?" Alex requested. Nate agreed; he had to babysit some kids in that neighborhood anyway.  
Sam and Clover decided it'd be a good idea for them to come along as well, just in case Alex tried anything... funny.

03:52 PM - ICE CREAM PARLOR  
"These vanilla ice cream sundaes are the best, aren't they, Nate?" Alex commented.  
"I'll say they are," Nate responded. "We should come here more often."

Sam and Clover were watching Nate and Alex from the next table. Everything seemed to be normal.

...DING! Nate's face suddenly brightened. He took his PDA out of his pocket.

"Nate?" Alex asked. "What are you doing?"  
"Inspiration just hit," Nate responded. "I'm just writing another of my stories to tell the kids. I'll finish it after we finish our sundaes."

Nate leaned over and held hands with Alex. Sam and Clover glanced at each other.  
"My mother's always telling me to get a boyfriend," Alex said, "and now I've got one!"  
"Really? Who?" Nate replied, completely wrecking the mood. He then looked down at his PDA to finish the story he'd been working on.

Before Alex could say another word, trapdoors dropped her, Clover, and Sam down a long slide.  
At this point, recall that Nate and Alex were still holding hands. Guess what happened!  
-  
Yeah, yeah. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And such. 


	3. Welcome to WOOHP

A Nate with Destiny

Author's note: I've had this story on hold for a while. I figure I've wasted enough time.  
-  
Chapter 2: Welcome to WOOHP  
-  
03:55 PM - WOOHP  
THUMP! All four teenagers landed in a heap on a cushioned floor in the middle of the WOOHP lobby. Jerry was standing at the back of the room, snacking on some potato chips.

Jerry paused. "Nice to see you again, girls. And boy."  
"And boy?" Sam asked, somewhat confused. Everyone got up, and Nate was finally noticed.

Nate gasped upon seeing Jerry. "Hey, aren't you that Jerry guy who runs that hotel chain? I baby-sat your son, Marvin, a few weeks ago."  
"Yes," he responded, "I am that Jerry guy who runs that hotel chain. But I don't run a hotel chain."  
"Huh?"

"Welcome to WOOHP, the World Organization Of Human Protection. WOOHP. Sam, Clover, and Alex are WOOHP spies."  
"WOOHP," Nate confirmed. "Nice ring to it."

As he spoke, Nate walked over to a cooler in the corner of the room and took a bottle of soda out of it. "Hey, are you going to drink this?"  
"No," Jerry replied, "and if you know what's good for you, you won't either. That is a bottle of Cherry-Lime Dream. Delicious, I've been told, but it has the unusual side effect of turning drinkers into animals."  
As he spoke, Jerry got out a folder from a nearby file cabinet and set it on the desk. "All the details are in this case file."

Nate approached the folder and read about the whole incident in Mexico. (If you'd like to do the same, "Cherry-Lime Dr, uh, Nightmare" can be accessed through my profile.)  
"Wow, impressive," Nate declared as he finished. "So, this Cleo Bellita woman is behind bars now?"  
"I think she is," Jerry responded, "but I haven't gotten a lot of news about her recently. I hope she hasn't escaped or anything."

Sam decided she'd better put the conversation back on track. "What's the mission, Jerry?"  
An image of the same technology box that I mentioned in the prologue flashed on the monitor behind Jerry. "This is the Reality Box. Available in GameCube, GBA, PS2, and Nintendo DS models. The model shown here is a GBA model."  
Nate had seen several kids with these utilities.

Jerry continued talking. "These Reality Boxes have had unusual effects on kids who have tried to use them. I've brought Marvin in to illustrate. Keep your distance, he's a bit hyperactive."

At that point, a boy rushed into the room, holding a toy sword. "Stand back! Link is here to wipe out the monsters who roam Hyrule!"  
Clover rolled her eyes. "Jerry, what's so bad about some kid playing pretend?"  
"He isn't exactly playing pretend," Jerry replied. "It's like the Reality Box brainwashed him as soon as he turned on his GBA. Not the kind of thing you see every day."

"So, where do we begin?" Alex questioned, anxious to get the mission started.  
"The Reality Boxes are manufactured in Nintendo's main production office in Japan. You should make that your first stop."  
"And our gadgets are?"

"You get bungee belts, boomerang bracelets, tornado-blast hair spray, and something new that the folks in the tech lab came up with: the brain-decoder sunglasses, capable of reading the mind of whoever you look at from up to five feet away."  
Sam and Clover suited up and got their gadgets, but Alex and Nate were stopped. Alex blinked. "Why are we staying behind?"

"Don't take it personally," Jerry explained. "Since Nate doesn't belong to WOOHP, he has to stay here in the lobby, and I need someone to watch Marvin. As long as Nate stays here, I figure I should keep you here as well. I wouldn't want to separate a couple like you two. Besides, I have a little experiment planned for you."

Nate and Alex reluctantly agreed to stay behind. Jerry pulled a small box out from beneath his desk and opened it, revealing a few mints.  
"Sam, Clover, Alex," he said as he passed out the mints, "I'd like each of you to take one. You'll be able to mentally track each other after eating these mints. Nate, you get one too, since you're here and I have one more"  
After the business with the mints was done, Jerry pulled a lever and sent Sam and Clover on their way. Nate was lost in awe.

...DING! Another flash of inspiration hit Nate. He promptly took out his PDA again and began typing like he'd never typed before.  
Alex noticed. "Nate, how can you be thinking about writing one of your stories at a time like this?"  
Nate was not amused. "Hey, when you're a writer, you find inspiration in all sorts of places." After that, Jerry took Alex off to the WOOHP lab. Nate followed.  
-  
I suppose you're wondering, what is the "experiment" Jerry has in mind for Alex? Well, you'll find out. 


	4. Progress on Two Fronts

A Nate with Destiny

Author's note: I have gotten complaints (okay, one complaint) about the way I've left this story alone. Those complaints are now obsolete.

-  
Chapter 4: Progress on Two Fronts  
-

04:01 PM - WOOHP ENVIRONMENTAL SIMULATOR  
Jerry shoved Alex into the grasslands region of the environmental simulator, which simulated a grasslands environment perfectly. Like you really needed to be told that.  
Nate was standing behind Jerry. "Jer, what the heck is going on here?"

The babysitter's sudden presence behind Jerry startled him. "Whoa! You needn't sneak up behind me, Nate. You read all about the Cleo Bellita incident, right?"  
Jerry then gave Alex a bottle of soda. She looked it over. It was a bottle of Cherry-Lime Dream, with the word CHEETAH labeled on the bottom.

When Alex tried to object, Jerry stopped her. "I know what it is, Alex. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Think of it as a hands-on aid to your zoology studies."  
Alex shrugged, and drank down the contents of the bottle. She smirked. "Hey, Clover was right. This does taste pretty g-"  
The sentence Alex was in the middle of remained tantalizingly unfinished as the soda's "secret ingredient" took effect, transforming her into a cheetah.

"Whoa," Nate said as he watched, "I never thought I'd be able to see that firsthand."  
Jerry pressed a button, locking Alex inside the simulated environment. "Don't worry about Alex, Nate. We'll have her back to normal as soon as the mission's over."

…DING!  
"Nate? Another idea come to mind?"  
"You know it. This transforming stuff is excellent story fodder."

"Well, okay then. You'd better go watch Marvin. Remember, he no longer knows he's Marvin; he thinks he's Link."  
"Oh, no problem. I just wonder how Sam and Clover are managing."

04:08 PM - NINTENDO HQ  
Sam and Clover were disguised as news reporters. Clover held the camera, Sam held the mic.  
For a high schooler, Sam was an excellent anchorwoman. "Today, we explore the making of the Reality Boxes. They do amazing stuff, I tell you!"

Sam turned to the nearest employee. "Excuse me, sir, can you tell us about how you started making the Reality Boxes?"  
The employee was quick on the draw. "Sure. They were first thought of by a woman by the name of Cella Botlei. That's C-E-L-L-A B-O-T-L-E-I. She's a swell woman who we recently hired onto the engineering team."  
"Really? Do you think we can get an interview?"  
"I wish, but she's a bit of an absentee. Always traveling. About the only way we can get ahold of her is by e-mail or phone"  
"And where has she last been."  
"When we last heard, she was in Africa doing who-knows-what. That Cella loves to travel."

"Well, that's no good news for the news. Back to you."

WOOHP  
"Wait, Marv- I mean Link. For the third time, I'm not a Moblin!"

A ring tone jolted both Nate and Marvin. Jerry got out his wallet. "Yes, spies? What's the news?"  
Nate bent over to look and watched as Sam's image appeared on the wallet's inside pocket. "The Reality Boxes were designed by some Cella Botlei woman," she said.  
"Cella who?"  
"Botlei. It's spelled C-E-L-L-A B-O-T-L-E-I."

Jerry wrote the name down, and did a search on it. "According to this report, she's been to an African computer store. I'll send a WOOHP plane to take you there to find some details."  
On a hunch, Nate took the name down in his PDA. He then closed his eyes and thought about Sam, Clover, and Alex. He sensed Alex in the simulator, and Sam and Clover far off in Japan.  
-  
Yeah. 


End file.
